Playlist of separation and reunite
by Titus Ryouta
Summary: 10 songs shuffle challenge dari Nacchan-san. Pairings: EreRi, RivaMika, EreTra, JeArm, sama ada no pairing. [insert cursing language here]


**A/N: Haa... Aku semangat nih ngebuatnya! Apalagi aku make EreTra. Nyahahaha. Wahai hp ku tercinta, tolong jangan puter lagu yang susah. Kasihani lah manusia nokturnal ini.**

* * *

**Kaze To Oka No Ballad – Real Paradis (Nodame Cantabille: Finale. 2nd ending)**

**Pairing: EreRi**

**Warning: -**

"Hilang….Sudah…"

Eren menangis sambil memeluk jasad Levi.

Hari itu Eren dan Levi ditugaskan untuk membasmi sekitar 6 titan di luar dinding. Tidak disangka-sangka Levi bisa terbunuh karena kepalanya terbentur keras, Levi memang sudah membunuh 4 titan dan Eren membunuh 2… Tetapi…

Eren telah diberikan segalanya oleh Levi. Perlakuan bagaikan manusia (setidaknya), Squad untuk melindungi Eren, perhatian penuh, dan…. Cinta pertama.

Tapi Eren sekarang kehilangan semua, yang dia punya sekarang hanyalah lembaran kosong.

'Sekarang, perpisahan… Tetapi aku akan menemukanmu lagi Levi Heichou, kita akan bertemu lagi'. Eren pun menaruh bunga diatas jasad Levi dan pergi.

**Ayano's Happiness theory – IA**

**No pairing**

**Warning: Mungkin agak melenceng dari maksud lagunya. Gomen, jam 12 malem nih.**

"Eren adalah kakak kalian sekarang, yang akrab ya!"

Begitu kata Ibunya Eren setelah memperkenalkan Eren kepada 3 anak bernama Levi, Mikasa, dan Armin. Di rumah kecil itu, mereka bertiga selalu terlihat berbisik-bisik merencanakan sesuatu yang rahasia. Eren tidak ingin mengungkit tentang itu, mungkin ketiga orang itu membenci orang dewasa.

Mereka bertiga memiliki mata berwarna merah.

"Aku ini monster" begitu kata Levi.

Eren hanya terpaku lalu menunjuk ke TV "Merah itu warna pahlawan kan!". Eren memberikan syal nya pada Mikasa "Kalau semua pakai warna merah, kita seperti kumpulan pahlawan kan?" Eren berhasil membuat mereka tersenyum.

Walau sedikit senyum, aku bahagia.

Suatu hari orang-orang membawa 3 anak-anak itu pergi, Eren sendirian lagi, Eren tidak bahagia lagi.

"Semoga aku bisa mecintai hari esok"

**Kimi ga iru kara – Sayuri Sugawara (Final Fantasy XIII OST)**

**Pairing: RivaMika**

**Warning: Kebut-kebutan sama lagunya**

"Ackerman, tidak apa-apa kalau kamu mau menangis. Kau akan baik-baik saja"

Mikasa menoleh ke Levi. Tiba-tiba sekali. Mikasa memang sedikit tegang karena Armin meninggal. Dan dia berada di tim yang berbeda dengan Eren sehingga tidak bisa curhat. Kesepian di dalam Mikasa tiba-tiba hilang.

"Kenapa Kapten Levi tiba-tiba begini?" dalam hatinya. Padahal Levi sendiri tahu kalau Mikasa selalu mengejek dirinya, melukai nya. "Kenapa dia sangat baik?".

Mikasa akan membuka lembaran baru tanpa Eren dan Armin. Mikasa agak takut untuk melangkah ke kereta, awal perjalanan lemabaran baru itu. Lalu Levi mendorongnya "Pergilah". Mikasa menatap mata Levi. Levi meletakkan tangannya di kepala Mikasa "Kita akan bertemu lagi dengan Eren"

"Aku ingin Levi Heichou selalu menjagaku" Mikasa menangis dalam hati.

**Risky game – Hatsune Miku**

**Pairing: RivaMika**

**Warning: Kebut-kebutan sama durasi lagu**

Levi, orang yang telah merebut Eren darinya. Sekarang Mikasa malah memikirkannya. "Aku ini punya keinginan untuk dicintai juga kan, enak saja Eren-kun direbut".

Tetapi Levi dengan sengaja mencium Mikasa, tentu Mikasa marah, ciuman pertama yang mestinya dari Eren direbut oleh Levi. "Itu bila Eren mencium mu, walaupun ciuman tapi kan bukan ciuman pertama yang dikenang".

Licik, tetapi sekarang Mikasa ingin ciuman itu lagi. Hari es**-ABJDBJIDBSIHABDHIVDIABUIDADUSU HABIS WAKTU. FFFUUUU WWWHHHYYYY. AAARRGHHH SIALAAAN.**

**Six Trillion Years And One Night – IA**

**Pairing: RiRen mungkin**

**Warning: NGEBUT ABIS**

Ini cerita yang tidak diketahui siapapun. Semenjak kekuatan Eren diketahui, Eren diperlakukan seperti monster. Setidaknya sampai Levi mulai mengawasi Eren.

Mereka belum pernah memperkenalkan nama satu sama lain karena ngobrol selain pekerjaan tidak diperbolehkan. "Aku ingin tahu namamu".

Eren hanya menyilangkan telunjuknya didepan mulutnya.

Levi sudah muak dengan orang lain "Ayo, kita mencari tempat yang mau menerima mu". Levi menarik tangan Eren. Levi tahu dia akan dibunuh bila jadinya seperti ini. Tapi dia ingin semua orang hilang dan hanya ada dia dan Eren. Eren pun baru pertama kali merasakan kehangatan tangan. "Ini semua nyata". Walaupun sudah 6 Triliun tahun dan 1 malam mereka bersama, kotak tabu itu memang takdir. Sampai sekarang mereka tidak tahu nama satu sama lain.

**Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia – Hatsune Miku**

**Pairing: RivaMika**

**Warning: UDAH AKU BILANG JANGAN MUTER LAGU YANG SUSAH. Kalo gak jelas tolong jangan marah. Gak ada orang yang tahu pasti apa maksud dari lirik-lirik lagu ini. Rada-rada nyesel juga nih dapet lagu ini**

Nyanyian yang hanya dinyanyikan di tempat ini. Diatas panggung. Mikasa adalah penyanyi sekaligus penari sedangkan Levi adalah gitaris. Susah sekali mau menyampaikan perasaan Mikasa pada Levi.

Mikasa pun membuat lagu tentang perasaannya. Aku akan menemukan Romeo ku. Aku akan berdoa untuk Romeo ku. Aku akan membuka pintu penuh debu untuk Romeo ku.

Namun Levi tidak sadar juga.

Mikasa hanya menyampaikannya ke orang tanpa nama.

**When the first love ends – Hatsune Miku**

**Pairing: JeArm**

**Warning: Kelamaan mikir jadi ngebut haha. Modern AU**

'Diciuman pertamaku…. Aku merasakan rasa air mata'

Hari ini Armin mengantar Jean ke stasiun. Armin memang teman Jean yang paling dekat. "Ah lihat Jean! Salju pertama musim dingin!" Armin menunjuk-nunjuk es salju yang turun. "Benar juga, ah, ayo lanjut lagi jalannya".

Mereka jalan kaki.

Armin menengok ke kanan kiri. "Hee, semuanya pada pegangan tangan sama pacar". Jean menengok dan tertawa "Makanya cepat dewasa dan cari cewek dong!".

Akhirnya mereka sampai di stasiun, karena lapar, mereka ke fast food restaurant dulu. "Jean di Amerika mau sampai kapan?". Jean meminum sodanya "Sampai aku tua".

Armin akan berpisah dengannya begitu bel berbunyi.

"Ah, bel sudah berbunyi. Jaga diri ya Armin"

Jean menatap sebentar dan memeluk Armin

'Aku tak perlu kata-kata lagi'

**Baby It's you – June (Bleach 9****th**** ending)**

**Pairing: EreRi**

**Warning: Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari kebut-kebutan**

Kapten Levi selalu mengeluh betapa menjijikannya dunia ini. Manusia penjilat, Titan pemakan, Atau kotoran.

Levi mengeluh tentang betapa beratnya pekerjaan kali ini.

Eren tidak keberatan dengan keluhan Levi, karena Levi adalah orang yang sangat penting di mata Eren. Tetapi Eren sering sedih karena Levi jarang mau percayakan hal-hal ke Eren.

Eren ingin menjelaskan perasaannya suatu saat nanti. Tentang betapa Levi mengubah hidupnya.

Suatu saat nanti adalah sekarang atau tidak akan pernah.

Eren memeluk Levi "Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku ada disini".

Mata Levi melebar. Dia merasakan air mata mengalir.

**Ano Hi Time Machine (Natsume Yuujinchou opening)**

**Pairing: EreTra **

**Warning: Nyampur sama ide angst sih. Maaf jadi melenceng sedikit dari maksud lagunya haha**

"Kau sudah tumbuh, Eren".

Petra menatap Eren.

"Padahal kau sangat kurus saat itu, sekarang kamu sudah bisa lari ke depan ya Eren", "Aku ini terkadang ragu-ragu karena kalimat Kapten Levi. Tapi Eren jangan seperti aku ya".

Petra ber pose lebay dengan menunjukkan telunjuknya ke arah matahari terbenam "Gambarlah masa depanmu Eren. Kau bisa Eren! Apakah kau dengar aku Eren?!"

Petra merubah ekspresi menjadi lemut dan mengeluskan tangannya ke pipi Eren "Tertawalah Eren".

Eren merasakan angin berhembus di pipinya.

Dia meneteskan air mata. "Petra-san.."

**Perseus – Yamazaru (Tegami Bachi: Reverse. 2nd ending)**

**Pairing: EreTra (I'M MAKING THIS PAIRING TO BE POSSIBLE LEAVE ME ALONE *gross sobbing*)**

**Warning: Aku ngebuat ini sambil nangis antara gak tega sama Eren + kebawa suasana lagu dan kebut-kebutan di jalan tol sama durasi lagu, untung si Komo gak ada di jalan tol. Modern AU**

"Kalau bintang-bintang bisa mengabulkan permintaanku…."

"Aku ingin kembali disaat kita bersama, pegangan tangan".

Eren sekarang sudah berpisah dengan Petra. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Petra membenci Eren sehingga memutuskannya.

Eren mulai flash back

"Ahahaha! Eren kayak perempuan kalo pakai bunga!"

"Nggak kok!"

"Aku foto ya!"

Eren masih menyimpan foto itu. Warnanya Monochrome. "Petra…".

Eren ingin menuangkan perasaannya ke surat. Eren ingin bertemu lagi dengan Petra.

Eren berdoa ke bintang-bintang. "Sampai Monochrome berubah menjadi Sephia…. Kita akan bertemu lagi".

* * *

**A/N:**

**FINALLY I FINISHED THIS LIL PIECE OF SHT.**

**Tuhan ku yang maha Esa, bawa aku sekarang...**


End file.
